The investigators propose to conduct a multi-center Phase II study to test the efficacy of oral collagen in systemic sclerosis (SSc). The primary outcome is change in Modified Rodman Skin Score. Other outcomes include pulmonary function tests, creatinine levels, and scleroderma questionnaires. In addition, studies are proposed to explore the underlying mechanisms that mediate a potential effect of oral collagen peptides in the immune pathogenesis of SSc.